


Sleepless Night

by 19thcenturyfox



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Nudity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19thcenturyfox/pseuds/19thcenturyfox
Summary: Sereda and Anora in the royal bedchamber.
Relationships: Female Aeducan/Anora Mac Tir
Comments: 21
Kudos: 20
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



  
  
  



End file.
